


See Right Thru Me

by Kokinu09



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Addison Zombies, Disney Zombies, F/M, Zed Zombies, Zed x Addison, Zeddison, Zombies, beware your teeth might fall out from all the sweetness, drive-thru!au, extreme fluff, see right thru me, zombies 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokinu09/pseuds/Kokinu09
Summary: He never thought his job working the graveyard shift of a drive-thru would lead to such fateful events.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	See Right Thru Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayorseee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayorseee/gifts).



> Dedicated to the incredible and lovely @sayorseee! Thank you for being such an amazing support to me in my writing or just life in general! Love you!

The graveyard shift is always a drag. Zed sighs as he finishes washing the last of the serving trays, that day shift hadn't gotten to, while Eliza and Bonzo goof off and snack on the leftover fries unsuitable to serve to customers. Even though they were perfectly good to eat. Greg, today's day shift manager, would have probably had a problem with them eating food for free but having Eliza in management too had its perks. He dries his hands and joins his friends in the main part of the kitchen.

"Dining area's all clean!" He announces with a wide smile, tossing the now damp rag at Bonzo's face. His larger friend laughs as he easily catches the cloth. Eliza swallows the bite of fries in her mouth then whistles.

"You must be gunning for my job or something, huh Z?" She playfully mocks being impressed. Zed rolls his eyes, smile not leaving his lips.

"Hardy har har. You know I could take your job in a heartbeat if I really wanted to." He counters, reaching over and stealing from her fry pile. She was about to complain but the bell went off to indicate a customer is sitting at the drive-thru speaker. Zed gives Eliza a wicked smirk that says 'I win' before hurrying to his station at the register. He throws the headset on and opens communication through the intercom.

"Thanks for choosing _Rapid Reaper_ , what can I get you tonight?"

He can immediately tell that it's going to be a big order based on how loud multiple voices are speaking in the background of the car. He braces to deal with someone irritated and snippy but then a very sweet sounding voice speaks up over the others.

" _Hi! Yes! Can we get five number six's, all with fries?_ " The girl asks pleasantly.

"Of course! Five ' _To Die For Chicken Tender_ ' meals. Any sauce on the side?" Zed offers.

" _Oh! Yeah, ranch and barbeque please! Thanks for reminding me!_ " She replies with a giggle.

"No problem," Zed chuckles. "What drinks with your combos?"

" _Um... what did you guys want?_ " He hears her ask the car full of passengers. He's probably heard a thousand people do the same thing in his time working at _Rapid Reaper_ but none have ever sounded so sweet and polite. " _Ok, three lemonades, a cherry soda, and I'll try the 'Berry-al' drink please._ "

"A little adventure, I like it!" Zed jokes while punching in the last of their order. He earns another genuine sounding giggle that makes his chest puff with confidence. "Can I get you anything else?"

" _No, that'll be it!_ " She declines in a cheery tone.

"Alight, I'll have your total at the window if you just pull around." He instructs.

" _Thank you!_ " She shouts before he can hear her engine pulling her away from the speaker. He has a stupid smile on his face while he preps the drinks. Those kinds of interactions always made his day, but this one feels a little different. This girl is beyond sweet _and_ she seems to be willing to try things outside her comfort zone, at least a little bit. Maybe they could be friends?

He forcefully shakes his head to chase away the thought, his smile faltering along with it. She was only being polite. He's at work. She's here to get some food then she won't give him a second thought once she's gone. His mood is suddenly plunged into the pit of his stomach. It must look like his shoes are the most interesting thing in the world by the way his eyes are glued down to them while he makes his way back to the window. He checks the screen of his register as he slides open the glass.

"Okay, total comes to thirty-two, twenty...five..." he trails off with the amount as his eyes drift over to make direct contact with the most beautiful blonde he's ever seen.

Her blonde curls frame her face perfectly. Big, bright, baby blue eyes shining under the glow of the drive-thru's cheap fluorescent lights. Pretty pink lips slightly parted as she stares back at him.

His whole world slows to a halt.

The girl in front of him (clearly a cheerleader based on the uniform she's sporting) was the sweet, charming, adventurous girl on the other end of the speaker. The same girl who made his night with just placing her order. The same girl who he questioned if maybe they could be friends outside of this drive-thru.

They both are entranced for a few seconds too long, her cheerleader friends all start to giggle and teasingly clear their throats. Zed blinks, cheeks going beet red in embarrassment. He glances quickly from the cheerleaders in the back seat to the stunning blonde and he swears her cheeks are red like his.

"So-sorry, that's thirty-two, twenty-five," he says softly.

Her head is ducked in humiliation but she quickly extends her card out to him, at the same time as he reaches out. Their fingers brush and it feels like sparks tingle up his forearm. She looks up, their eye contact lingers, as he slowly retracts with the card in hand. It's so hard for him to rip his eyes away from hers but he can't risk the embarrassment again.

He turns away reluctantly, feeling the car full of cheerleaders watching him as he shakily swipes her card. It feels like an eternity while her payment processes. He can feel heat creeping up his neck and burning his cheeks even more.

_Bing!_

The sound indicating approval allows him relax, sighing in relief. He takes a second to recompose. He needs to get a grip! This is no different than any other order! Well, different because of the most amazing girl he's ever met sitting right in front of him, but still!

After a few more flustered moments, he puts on his customer service smile, just trying not to embarrass himself in the presence of this beauty any more than he already has. He reopens the window and hands her back her card.

"All set! Gimme a minute to get your order together and I'll brb."

"Thanks," she replies with a breathless smile. Zed's smile tugs a little wider before he disappears back inside.

He runs around the corner where Eliza is helping Bonzo finish up packing the order. Zed frantically double checks to _make sure_ they got the order exactly right.

Eliza's brows knit in instant suspicious. "What's going on," she demands more than asks. Zed stiffens, putting on the best non-awkward smile he could manage (which wasn't working out too well) and scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh! Uh, nothing! Just figured since, ya know, this is probably the last car we'll have for the night, I'd, um, make sure we didn't miss anything!" He only half lies.

Eliza smirks. "Oh you're absolutely right! I, as the manager, should personally give them their order!" She agrees with him, stepping closer and reaching for the bag.

"W-what?! No!" Zed snatches the bag away from her clutches in a panic. He immediately knows his mistake when his coworkers (aka his best friends) exchange an amused look.

After clearing his throat and trying to act natural, he gave them a casual, nonchalant gesture. "You don't need to bother yourself with all that! You're busy with all your...managerial duties...that I would hate to be a burden!"

"Our customers are _never_ a burden, Zed!" Eliza retorts in playful scolding, the sarcasm dripping off her tone. "Just hand over the bag, and—"

"I'll do it! I'll do it. It's my job. I'll handle it, " Zed assures, then promptly spins, with bag still in hand, to deliver the order to the pretty blonde at his window.

He gives her the food, which she smiles dreamily at him, he could for real stare at her beautiful face all night long. Then, he hands off the drink carrier.

"Careful, it's a little heavy," he says as he offers the drinks.

"Right," she grips the cardboard. "Oh!" She exclaims, thinking the drinks were going to drop. Cursing herself for not taking his warning more seriously. But luckily Zed is still holding on, giving her a smile when her wide eyes meet his. She returns the gesture, laughing nervously. "Sorry."

"Got it?"

"Yeah, thanks." She breathes gratefully.

"No problem." He breathed a reply.

After a few beats of lingering eye contact, Eliza pokes her head around the corner and clears her throat. Zed nearly jumps out of his skin.

"Oh! Uh, right. Enjoy your meal and have a great night!" He says, sweat gathering on his forehead from the feel of Eliza's eyes on his back. But the sweet giggle in front of him makes him relax.

"Thanks, um, Zed." She says after squinting to read his name tag. "Don't work too hard." She teases. His shoulders relax from her lighthearted and kind gesture, exchanging one last smile with her before she turned to pass off the drink carrier to the person in her passenger seat then drove away.

Zed peeks around the corner and sighs, momentarily forgetting that he wasn't alone until he's once again startled by Eliza snorting behind him. "You're hopeless. Couldn't even get her number." She tsks while walking away.

Zed gapes at her retreating form, jaw slack from disbelief. He has to physically shake away his bafflement before chasing after her.

"What do you mean 'get her number'! We are at work! I can't ask a customer for their number!" He rants in exasperation behind her.

She spins around on her heels, ready with a smart remark back, but is interrupted by the drive-thru bell. Both of their brows jump in surprise. It was odd, but not impossible, to have multiple customers this late at night. Nevertheless, they hurry to their stations, Zed taking a deep breath before turning on the intercom mic.

"Thanks for choosing _Rapid Reaper_ , what can I get you tonight?"

There is a pause. He opens his mouth to repeat himself, in case the speaker was on the fritz again, but is cut off with a response from a sweet and shy voice that sounded oddly familiar.

" _Um, yeah, can I get, uh,_ " Zed's brows furrow as there's another pause, then the girl's voice gains volume as she blurts out, " _can I get your number?_ " Zed is stunned and he swears he hears Eliza in the background choking. Then the girl at the speaker quickly adds, " _And a milkshake! For wasting your time._ "

Zed let out a breathy chuckle, he knew he recognized that voice. It was the voice of the beautiful blonde from just a few minutes ago. She must have just driven back around the building. His heart flutters that _she_ is asking him for _his_ number. This girl really is perfect isn't she?

"Yeah, pull around to the window," he instructs with another chuckle.

He hurries around the corner to make the frozen vanilla treat. It doesn't take long, he's mastered the task over the course of his employment at the restaurant. The feeling of two presences behind him makes him roll his eyes. He doesn't even turn around to look at them as he grabs a sharpie.

"Are you two gonna just spy on me in the shadows or do you have some kind of work you could be doing?" He questions while scribbling on the styrofoam.

"Well _working_ wouldn't be as fun, now would it?" Eliza chuckles.

Zed groans, tossing the marker haphazardly over his shoulder (successfully startling them both). "Whatever. Just stay out of it." He says, not waiting for their answer before running back to his station.

The sight he is met with when he walks up to the window makes him audibly 'aw' before he actually opens it. She's slouched in the driver's seat with both hands covering the sure blush on her face. Once the window is opened fully, he can hear the mix of praise and teasing coming from her passengers. But then she glances up at him at realizing his presence, looking like she was apologizing for living. He smiles at her sympathetically, knowing his own friends are planning to give him hell once she's gone.

"One vanilla milkshake!" He extends the cup to her, she smiles and holds out her card to him in exchange to pay but he puts his hand up to refuse it. "It's on the house."

"O-oh," she stammers, "you don't have to do that!" Zed shakes his head when she tries reaching the card to him again.

"You're not wasting my time at all." He tells her, adding a wink so he can see the adorable darker shade of pink fill her complexion again. She averts her eyes down and pulls her hands back in through her window, then peeks up at him through dark lashes with a shy smile. He's sure his heart stops for a second.

"Thanks." She whispers gratefully. He doesn't miss the coos and murmurs from inside the car but he chooses to ignore them.

"No problem." He assures sincerely, then adds, "Have a good night, again," joking lightly to ease any lingering tension. She giggles and offers a sweet 'you too' before carefully pulling away from the window.

Zed lets out a blissful sigh as he closes the window, turning around to immediately have both his friends standing there with teasing grins on their faces. He puts on a pout and pushes past them, knowing what was coming but he also not caring since he's on cloud 9 at the moment. They follow close behind him as he walks back over to the milkshake machine to make them all a round in celebration.

"Way to go, Romeo!" Eliza teasingly praises while Bonzo agrees with a low whistle. "Your charm tactic actually worked...this time."

"Oh hush! You know I didn't act any differently than I normally would!" Zed counters with a laugh.

"Yeah, no, you're right. You stare dreamily into every customer's eyes." Bonzo bursts out with laughter and Zed can't help but chuckle along too.

Well, she isn't wrong.

Zed finishes the third shake and turns around with a 'ta-da!' as he passes both of them one. "To the graveyard shift!" He raises his for a cheers.

"The graveyard shift!" Both of them shout enthusiastically before taking a big swig of the refreshing treat.

He takes a small sip then feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling his phone out, a text alert lights up the screen from a number he doesn't recognize. He opens the text, reading ' _Thank you for being so sweet about all this. My friends can be a lot to deal with sometimes._ '

His heart stops for a moment, realization that this is the girl he'd given his number to hitting him like a freight train. Then another text came in right in front of his eyes. ' _My name's Addison btw._ '

A smile tugs the corners of his lips. Addison. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. He quickly types a reply, not wanting to make her wait. ' _My friends are making fun of me as we speak. So I know the feeling._ ' He hit send but kept typing. ' _I'm really glad you asked for my number, Addison. I can't wait to get to know you better._ '

Almost immediately after he hit send, the response bubbles pop up under his last text. ' _Me too. Wanna hang out sometime tomorrow? If you're not busy?_ '

Giddy feelings in his chest make his knee bounce from his spot leaned against the counter. He's itching to just jump around the kitchen, dance around even though there's no music. The only sliver of self restraint he's able to maintain is in the form of his two best friends chatting in front of him.

This girl is everything he could ever ask for. Beautiful, considerate, brave, and unbelievably sweet. How could he not want to spend time with her?

They continue to text for the next few hours, until Zed realizes how late it had gotten on them. ' _So are you always such a night owl? Or am I just incredibly lucky to have your lovely company so late at night?_ '

' _Not gonna lie, I'm never up this late. But I'm having so much fun chatting with you._ ' Zed softens from her reply.

' _You don't have to stay up for me, Addy. You should get some sleep._ '

' _I just don't want this night to end._ ' She admits.

Zed's heart flutters in his chest. He knows he's a hopeless romantic, but could Addison really be the one? Sure they just met but she just seems so...perfect.

' _Trust me, you won't be getting rid of me that easy._ ' He teases, then adds. ' _I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Gorgeous._ '

' _Zed, you're making me blush!_ ' She playfully scolds. ' _Ok, I'm gonna go then. Be careful going home after your shift._ '

' _Always. Goodnight, Addy._ '

' _Goodnight, Zed._ ' He sighs blissfully then puts his phone on charge in the break room. Being almost constantly texting for two or three hours can do a number on your battery.

Only a few more hours and he'd be able to go home and catch some shut-eye too. Then, have the most amazing day of his life with the girl of his dreams.

Working the graveyard shift had its perks sometimes.


End file.
